The Best Party
by WITchY65
Summary: Ancano Hates the students at the winterhold college. Ondolemar meets him at Elenwens party and questions him. Ancano/Savos Aren Ancano/Ondolemar
1. Chapter 1

summary: Ancano Hates the students at the winterhold college. Ondolemar meets him at Elenwens party and questions him. Ancano/Savos Aren Ancano/Ondolemar

* * *

It was a cold day, it was always a cold day. There had not been a day in Winterhold when you could see the sky and feel the sun. No it was snowing, the snow was so thick you could barley see a few feet infront of you. The people of Skyrim barley knew that the College of Winterhold existed and now that the snow was so strong it looked like it was never there.

Ancano hated the Skyrim weather thats why he tried to stay inside all the time either in his room or inside the hall but the obnoxious students always bothered him with stupid unnecessary questions about his Thalmor robes. He was not here for them he was here for the Arch-mage and his what sort of clothes he wore should not matter to anyone. Even the teachers had taken a disliking to him. Why did he get sent here why not one of the other Thalmor why not one of the younger ones he had so much more experience that could be used for something else but perhaps because this was very important to his boss and he was one of the more intelligent Thalmor. Still this weather was horrible and it didn't help, he had been here for four weeks now and still no information could be gathered on this place.

He walked out from his room into the hall of attainment and opened the door to the horrible weather with the snow blowing into his face.

"Bloody weather" He muttered.

"Its not that bad Ancano" Tolfdir said joyfully as he walked past.

That man made his blood boil. How could anyone be so happy all the time and for his information the weather was horrible. He made his way towards the hall of elements with the students. Everyone seemed to rush to class as he was the last one left to enter the large hall.

"Today we will be learning about the Firebolt spell" Tolfdir's voice echoed throughout the hall.

"Can we cast them today?" One of them said. Ancano made a noise of dissaproval which made everyone turn towards him. He had noticed this and cleared his throat while everyone tried to roll their eyes discreetly.

"These students are not ready to cast firebolts as they cant even cast a flame spell properly, we will be lucky to come out alive if they try to cast firebolts today" Ancano said with a slightly snobbish voice.

"You are right Ancano i wasn't going to let them cast the spell today but perhaps you could have put it nicer to them, they are only learning" Tolfdir said quite cheerfully agian.

Ancano just smirked and walked off leaving the hopeless students to try and learn. If it were up to him he would have used spells against them for their incompetance that would make sure that they all listen and make sure they learn the spells but he was not the Arch-mage yet.

He walked up the stairs to the Arch-mages room but stopped abruptly after hearing some voices in the room.

"I told you he is acting really suspicious" said a womans voice.

"And i told you not to worry about him I know what I am doing" cut ascross Savos Aren.

"But he is acting really strange I honestly don't think he is just here to be your adviser" Ancano knew they were talking about him. This is a dangerous situation to be in, but very helpfull as now they were saying everything he wanted to know.

"Faralda I know its okay I am dealing with him" He heard footsteps walking towards the staircase where he was standing. He grabbed the door and shut it to make it sound like he just came in.

"What are you doing here" Faralda asked quite startled that the man she was talking about had suddenly appeared.

"Its none of your concern" Ancano pushed passed Faralda to go to the Arch-mage but didn't really feel like it because he knew he was up to something.

"Ahh Ancano how are you" The Arch-mage smiled.

"Fine" He replied standing there now feeling akward.

"What's wrong are you sure you are fine" He asked looking down, he was now sorting through one of his books. Ancano was glad that Savos-Aren looked away because he just let slip that something was wrong in the tone of his voice.

"I'm sure, its just im feeling slightly ill" He made this up as he did not feel ill at all. Savos Aren walked up to Ancano and as quick as lightning grabbed him and threw him against the wall. For an old man he had alot of strength.

"Why are you here Ancano tell me" he said softly not sounding angry. Ancano was a little younger but was no where near as strong as him, he fought to try and get out of his grip.

"I told you before I am here to be your adviser" Ancano was not used to situations like this and sounded slightly scared.

"Don't lie to me Ancano" Whispered Savos Aren as he placed a small kiss on his cheek. Ancano looked repulsed by this man.

"What do you think yo-" he was cut off as Savos Aren kissed him. Ancano tried with all his might to push him off. He was repulsed but slightly curious as to what he was doing, he continued to kiss him back until Savos Aren grabbed his dick.

"Ahh Ancano excited are we?" he looked down to see himself rock hard. His cheeks flushed red with embarresment, he didn't say anything.

"Well I ... WHA " Savos Aren grabbed hold of his dick and rubbed it while kissing him. Ancano couldn't deny it he was good at this. He was pushed to a table and forced onto his back. Within a minute Savos Aren had made his way into Ancano. He pounded into him causing both elves to scream at the top of their lungs. Ancano had started to scream out his name causing all the students down stairs to look up at the ceiling wondering what was going on. The force of Savos Aren's thrusting caused the table to bang into the wall with a loud bang each time. Some of the students figured out what was happening and started to giggle. As they were about to climax both of them screamed so loud that Tolfdir sent out the students so they wouldn't have to listen.

Ancano stood up and grabbed his robes and put them on as quickly as he could to avoid being looked at by Savos Aren who layed there on the table naked. The dark elf stood up and gave Ancano a kiss on the shoulder causing him to shudder, they both got dressed in silence. Ancano walked as quick as he could down the stairs and into the hall checking if anyone was there. The coast was clear and he walked out into the horrid snow again only to be greeted by sniggers and giggles of the students. His heart pouned and his face flushed as he feared what they had heard, even Tolfdir had a smile on his face. He had started to walk back to his room but the pain in his ass made it difficult, when the students saw how he walked all of them burst out laughing. Ancano walked into his room wanting to slam the door realising there were no doors to be slammed. He layed down on his bed and tried to sleep even though it was only midday. How could he live here now that everyone knew what he had just done, he was angry and his ass hurt how could his day get worse.

There were sniggers as someone entered the dorm area. The footsteps were heading his way.

"Um sir" The dark elf girl was biting her lip before bursting out lauging, she stopped and held out a note to Ancano. He sat up muttering horrible things and snatched the note out of her hand. She ran off laughing as he opened the note. It said

Elenwen, First Emissary of the Aldmeri Dominion to the kingdom of Skyrim

Requests the pleasure of the company of

Ancano

At a reception on the 29th of Heartfire, 201 at the Ambassador's Residence

Fromal Attire Requested.

At the name Elenwen his day just got worse. He openly confessed his love for her while he got drunk at her last party. The whole Thalmor Embassy laughed at him for this. He didn't mean to get drunk he was having a bad week then too, of course he never loved her. He threw the note onto his bedside table and went to sleep hoping this day never came.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope its good review it :D please

* * *

Ancano hated his life right now, he had been heard having sex with the Arch-mage and the students always constantly reminded him of it when ever they had the chance. Even the teachers had started to laugh when he walked by. Only if he could just kill them but he couldn't he needed to get the dirt on this college before he did that. His day did get worse as he woke up with a massive erection right after he went to sleep. Somehow some of the students seemed to notice as there are no doors on the rooms here and they gathered laughing until he had awoken. From his rage he eneded up throwing lightning bolts at them, unfortunately missing them.

The day of the little gathering came. Ancano got up slowly hoping to pass out to avoid going and being embaressed. He had already informed the Arch-mage and much to his embaresment could barley talk to the man after the little incident they had. He walked over to his cupboard grabbing his Best Thalmor robes and putting them on. His heart sank even further as he thought Ondolemar would probably be there. The man was a nuissance always flirting with anyone be it man or woman, he was so charming that many woman fall into his trap however Ancano just thought he was revolting.

Ancano was now fully dressed and well groomed not that he wasn't always. He would have a carriage waiting to take him from here to the embassy. The students knew he was leaving for the day and all followed and watched him wanting to know where he was going.

"Ancano when will you be back I forgot to ask" A familiar voice said. Ancano turned so suddenly he stumbled.

"What ... oh um later tommorow"he said swallowing hard trying to hide his embaresment. Savos Aren stood in the door way smiling at his foolishness.

"Okay then" he smiled agian looked him up and down and walked off. Ancano stood there with shivers running down his spine, the look he just got was not a good one it meant something, something very innapropriate. Ancano checked to see if any students were in the hall, it was clear so he made his way over to Savos Aren.

"Yes Ancano" He said almost expecting something.

"What was that look for" He was nervous, perhaps following him was not the best idea.

"Oh it was nothing" He smiled again. Savos Aren began to move forward towards Ancano while he was moving back into a wall.

"Look i dont have ... oh" Savos Aren had cornered him and kissed him on the mouth quickly. Both elves stood there and looked at each other. Suddenly Ancano realised he was almost late for his carriage.

"I have to go I'll be late" He pushed him out of the way and found himself face to face with a bunch of lauging students, he pushed past them and walked out into the snowy weather. Why was this happening to him he was not attracted to men but they were all attracted to him did he really look like he likes men. This was not the first time this had happened, several mer men had fallen for him before, he thought this was a coincidence but now he wasn't so sure. He had made it down to the carriage in Winterhold and climbed in, Ancano hoped that some sort of dragon could swoop down and kill him right now.

The carriage pulled up to the front of the embassy. He was greeted by a Thalmor gaurd who marked his name off the list and allowed him to go inside. Ancano got up enough courage and opened the door.

"Ancano how are you" Elenwen said happily and pulled him into a hug. Its as if she didn't remember what happend last year.

"I'm fine thankyou, how are you" he asked a bit suspicious.

"Oh I'm fine, come on every one is waiting" She led him to the party, where he had to greet everyone. Ondolemar seemed to be chatting up some random girl who was a nord, the man had no shame when it came to other races even orcs and khajiits. He knew he was good looking and no one could resist that charm wether it was a different race, gender or whether the person was married or not.

Ancano decided to stay in the corner where not many people could see him. However Ondolemar had noticed him but had not approached him yet but instead winked at him causing Ancano to try hide more. The party was a nightmare nothing good was going to come from him being here. Ancano had noticed that Ondolemar had turned away to chat to someone, this would be an opportune moment to get past him to get to the wine. He slowly made his way towards the wine, he had just passed Ondolemar when the person he was talking to left.

"What are you doing Ancano, not trying to get drunk again I hope" He said with a charming smile.

"No of course not I just wanted a small glass of it" Ancano was made nervous by that charm.

"Let me get it for you" As he walked past Ancano swore he felt him touch his ass. He wouldn't put it past him the amount of sex that man has he couldn't keep his hands to himslef for a minute. He returned with the wine and handed it to Ancano. He took a sip, while Ondolemar licked his lips and watched him.

"What?" Ancano asked.

"Nothing" He smirked.

"Oh dont play with me I know you're up to something" Ancano said quite annoyed.

"Really Ancano what do you think I'm up to" Ondolemar had moved closer. Ancano felt like his personal space was being invaded.

"I don't know but ... would you stop it" he snapped. Ondolemar had grabbed his ass, this was the final straw. Ancano had left to go to the bathroom with Ondolemar following but only up until the hallway. The hallway was dark only lit by a candle on the wall. Ancano had walked out of the bathroom and felt himself being pushed into the wall an all to familiar situation.

"I know you want me" Ondolemar said

"No I dont, now if you don't mind" He felt him brush his lips gently across his neck before placing a soft kiss onto his jaw line. Ancano felt himself become aroused.

"Yeah you do Ancano" he whispered. The way he said his name made him groan a little but try to cover it by clearing his throat.

"What was that" Asked Ondolemar smiling into his neck.

"It was nothing now let me go" Ancano was slightly hard. Ondolemar didn't listen and pushed himself closer to Ancano and grinding himself against him.

"Nice dick Ancano" he laughed. The grinding was making both of them become hard as rock. Ondolemar kissed his jaw line soflty till he got to his mouth. Ancano had had enough of this, he was hard and was curious again. He kissed Ondolemar forcefully and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Both of them groaned as they grinded against each other trying to increase the friction.

"Ondolemar why are you doing this" He groaned out.

"Cause you need a good fuck, you're always so uptight" At this Ancano pushed him off and they stared at each other for a few seconds before Ondolemar grabbed his arm and dragged him outside into the snow.

"I hate the snow why are we out here"

"Quit you're complaining Ancano" The weather was cold but not as cold as Winterhold. He pushed his robes off showing of his huge rock hard cock, leaving his gloves and boots on. It was dark except for a nearby window casting some light over them.

Ancano stuttered " What are ... you doing" he could't help but stare at it , it was dripping with pre cum. He swallowed trying not to look so excited.

"I Know you want it, you want me in inside you" Ondolemar grabbed his dick and stroked it. Ancano was horny but still this was a man he shouldn't be so aroused. He dropped to his knees with Ondolemar smirking, he licked his lips and placed them around the large head. Licking the pre cum off. Slowly he slid the the whole length into his mouth sucking it and licking it. Ondolemar groaned and grabbed his head and pushed it forcing Ancano to take in more almost making him choke.

"You're good at this you know" groaned Ondolemar. He grabbed Ancano by the hair and thrust into his mouth forcefully and down his throat. Ancano was now chocking as he felt Ondolemar cum down his throat. He removed his cock from his mouth, the sight before him made him want to have the man right now on the snow. Ancano had cum and spit on him dripping down his face.

"Stand up" Ancano obeyed and stood up only to be pushed against the wall again and kissed forcefully. Ondolemar ripped Ancano's robes off him leaving them both in nothing but gloves and boots.

"We should get back to the party they would notice we are gone" Ancano tried to get away again but was shoved into the snow.

"ARE YOU INSANE" Ancano stood up but was pushed back. Everyone knew he hated the snow, Ondolemar just laughed.

"Oh Ancano you are funny, snow isnt that bad" He grabbed a handfull and licked it seductively. "You want me to lick you like this don't you".

Ondolemar got ontop of him and kissed him on the neck and traced it down to his nipple, causing Ancano to groan. He trailed the kissed down to his cock, he took the large dick in his mouth and sucked it. Ancano couldn't deny it the man knew what he was doing. After a minute he stopped sucking it and went further down to his entrance and started to lick it.

"Ahhhh Ondolemar?" Ancano sounded slightly worried.

"Mmmmm" He was too busy to care much but what he heard next made him stop.

"I think there is someone watching us" One of the gaurds was standing there looking at them both slightly repulsed by what he saw.

"Um I was meant to find you two and ... Um " He looked at them more closley and started to walk backwards. "I'll come back later".

"Hahaha poor kid first day on the job you know" Smiled Ondolemar as he returned to licking him.

"Yes very funny but I think he would have gone to tell Elenwen" Ancano tried getting up but was pushed back again.

"We will be fine she won't come looking for us though"

"Oh yes she will" Once again he tried getting up but was shoved back into the floor. Ondolemar placed his hard cock at his entrance, Ancano didn't seem to be paying much attention until Ondolemars dick had entered him.

"You ASS, I wasn't even ready!" Ancano yelled.

"I made sure you were"Ondolemar groaned into his ear while Ancano moaned and placed his legs around him.

"Fuck your good" Ancano managed to say. Ondolemar grunted with every thrust.

"You had men before" asked Ondolemar.

"Only one"

Ondolemar picked up the pace and thrusted harder and faster causing Ancano to scream out his name. Both men grunted and groaned until a horrible voice stopped them.

"I knew you two would be up to this, Ondolemar i am dissapointed and Ancano I thought you wouldn't stoop this low as to have sex outside" Elenwens voice dug into them worse than the cold snow. She glared at them both waiting for an explanation.

"I had no part in this I was forced to d-"

"He means that we will be done in a few minutes and will be ready to rejoin your party" Ondolemar cut across him.

"Hmm fine but BOTH of you will have serious consequences for your actions" Elenwen walked off leaving them both there. Ondolemar continued to thrust into Ancano causing both of them to scream out loud.

"OH Ondolemar I-Im going to ARRGH" Ancano came violently all over Ondolemar's chest. Ondolemar couldn't hold himself back, he came into Ancano aswell screaming his name. Ondolemar pulled out and wiped a bit of cum off his chest onto his finger and licked it. He then wiped more off and offered it to Ancano who took Ondolemar's finger into his mouth and licked the cum off.

"Come now Ondolemar we must get back to the party" Ancano stood up putting his robes back on with Ondolemar watching him. Ondolemar stood up and got dressed also. He walked with Ancano while grabbing his ass until they made their way back to the party.

Everyone stared at them smiled and went back to talking but there was something different about the conversation they all started. Ancano looked nervously at Ondolemar who just smiled.

"What did you do" Ancano asked suspecting Ondolemar of sabotaging his job.

"Nothing why do you suspect me? I think I know why, look at the window over there" Ondolemar pointed to the window. Ancano nervously moved his gaze to the window, he stared at it for about five seconds with his eyes becoming wider when he realised that was the window right above where they had sex, everyone must have heard. Ondolemar laughed at him and walked off leaving Ancano standing there horrified.

* * *

I hope that was good :D R&R please


End file.
